Une promesse
by Suiren kibounonai
Summary: Akito et Shiguré avant que tout aille mal... Une nuit Shiguré rend visite à Akito pour lui rappeler une promesse. Spoilers
1. Prologue

Note : Le début de la romance entre Shiguré et Akito telle que j'aime l'imaginer

**Note : Le début de la romance entre Shiguré et Akito telle que j'aime l'imaginer. **

**Attention cette fic contient un max de SPOILERS donc vous êtes prévenus !**

**Et Fruits basket ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, dommage !**

**Akito : 15 ans**

**Shiguré : 23 ans**

**Environ 4 ans avant les évènements du manga **

_Prologue :_

S_higuré n'avait jamais pensé qu'il oserait faire cela, mais après tout on ne vit qu'une fois, alors... Il soupira, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Akito, mais entre les cours, les examens et le travail, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde cela aurait été impossible. Shiguré en avait parlé à Hatori, il craignait que la jeune fille ne lui en veuille, mais ce dernier lui avait dit qu'elle comprenait, après tout elle ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion. Seulement il avait conscience qu'Akito malgré son discours d'adulte avait besoin de la présence de ceux qu'elle aimait auprès d'elle. Il se dirigea vers la demeure principale, à cette heure de la nuit tout était calme, il faisait très doux pour un mois de septembre et un vent léger faisait bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Akito... elle lui manquait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle à chaque heure du jour et de la nuit. Et ça aussi c'était un devenu un problème. Tant qu'elle avait été enfant il s'était contenté de la serrer dans ses bras, de rire avec elle, de lui caresser les cheveux... En bref, d'agir comme un grand frère envers sa jeune sœur. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait grandi il voulait plus. Plus que ces étreintes innocentes, que ces légers baisers d'enfants. Il avait envie d'elle. Et Akito avait compris que quelque chose avait changé entre eux, bien sûr elle venait encore se blottir dans se bras mais moins souvent qu'avant. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il évitait de lui rendre visite._

_Mais ce soir, Shiguré avait décidé de tenter sa chance, de lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle. Il aperçu ses fenêtres, inspirant pronfondement il posa le sac qu'il tenait à la main contre un arbre. Après tout, il n'en aurait peut-être pas besoin, songea-t-il. Il allait se relever quand il entendit un craquement près de lui, il sourit, il connaissait cette odeur..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

-Shiguré ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Akito lui faisait face une expression d'extrême surprise sur le visage.

-Je venais vous dire bonsoir, répondit-il tranquillement en s'approchant d'elle.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-A cette heure-ci ? dit-elle d'un ton dubitatif.

Shiguré haussa les épaules en souriant.

-C'est une belle nuit, vous ne trouvez pas Akito-san ?

Elle détourna les yeux et tourna brusquement les talons, lui lançant par-dessus son épaule :

-Ne reste pas planté là tu m'énerves ! Entre !

Il la suivit à l'intérieur, visiblement elle était déjà couchée, le lit était défait et Shiguré sentait l'odeur de son corps qui émanait des draps ouverts.

-Vous dormiez ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit-elle sèchement.

Il lui sourit gentiment et se rapprocha d'elle, ignorant le regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

-Insomnies ? dit-il doucement.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'étrécirent.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Je vous connaît Akito...je sais que vous dormez peu, pas assez au goût d'Hatori soit dit en passant..., il lui sourit encore et la jeune fille sembla se détendre un peu. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

-Je lisais...

Le regard du jeune homme s'éclaira, ça il connaissait.

-Quoi donc ?

Il s'assit sur le futon, lui signifiait par là même qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de repartir immédiatement. Elle soupira et s'assit à ses côtés, mettant une distance respectable entre eux.

-Tolstoï, murmura-t-elle.

-Anna Karénine ?

Elle hocha la tête sans répondre.

-« Toutes les familles heureuses se ressemblent...

-...mais les familles malheureuses sont malheureuses chacunes à leur façon », termina-t-elle.

Shiguré sourit.

-Excellent choix, approuva-t-il, je vous conseille toute la littérature russe et plus particulièrement Dostoïevski.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas et la détailla des yeux. Elle avait beaucoup grandi depuis le jour où il lui avait appris à lire, il se souvenait de son sourire et de ses yeux qui s'étaient éclairés lorsqu'il lui avait proposé d'être son professeur. Oh oui, elle avait beaucoup changé depuis...Elle était de plus en plus jolie, son visage était presque devenu celui d'une femme et il était sûr que d'ici quelques années elle serait encore plus belle que sa mère.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

-Vous êtes très jolie Akito-san.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues et accentua le sourire de Shiguré.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, répliqua-t-elle en détournant les yeux, elle attrapa son livre et se mit à le feuilleter nerveusement.

Son geste fit légèrement glisser son yukata sur ses épaules et Shiguré aperçu la naissance de ses seins. Il savait qu'il aurait dû regarder ailleurs, qu'elle allait finir par sentir le regard brûlant qu'il posait sur sa peau d'une blancheur hypnotisante, mais il en était incapable... Pire que tout il sentit que son corps réagissait lentement, bon sang si jamais elle s'apercevait de ça il était fichu ! Il se traita mentalement de pervers ; fantasmer sur une môme de quinze ans qui plus est le chef de famille et le dieu du zodiaque, il y avait de quoi se faire massacrer ! Et portant, à cet instant tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était de glisser ses mains dans l'échancrure de son yukata, de caresser les rondeurs qu'il devinait sous le tissu mince de son vêtement... Au prix d'un énorme effort Shiguré s'arracha à sa contemplation, respirant profondément pour calmer le feu dans ses reins.

-Akito ?

-Mmm...

Elle ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui.

-Vous êtes fâchée ?questionna-t-il.

Elle referma brutalement son livre et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Shiguré ?

« Si vous saviez » songea-t-il en la regardant pensivement.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de venir vous saluer ? répondit-il tranquillement.

-Moi aussi je te connais et je sais que tu ne serais pas venu à une heure aussi tardive sans avoir quelque chose derrière la tête, répliqua-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le jeune homme se renversa sur ses coudes, fermant à moitié les yeux. Akito sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'il l'observait silencieusement, nonchalant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer à feindre l'indifférence comme ça ! Et en même temps... Quand il n'était pas là il lui manquait à en mourir, elle n'attendait qu'une chose c'était de le voir, son sourire, ses cheveux en désordre, sa chemise négligemment déboutonnée... Elle se demanda brièvement s'il se rendait compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait en voyant son sourire s'agrandir.

-Shiguré...

-Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'aviez dit ? Sur ce qu'il y a dehors ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrir en grand, bien sûr qu'elle se souvenait, mais que lui s'en souvienne c'était plutôt inattendu !

-Je vous avez promis qu'un jour je vous enlèverais d'ici et que je vous emmènerais voir l'extérieur, continua-t-il sans la regarder.

-C'était il y a très longtemps, murmura-t-elle.

-C'était une promesse...

Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle si près qu'elle sentit l'odeur de musc de sa peau.

-Akito..., le son de sa voix la fit frissonner. Venez avec moi, venez voir la vie hors d'ici. Une fois, juste une seule fois vous pouvez être qui vous voulez...

-C'est impossible...

-Impossible n'existe pas, murmura-t-il, vous vouliez tellement être comme les autres un seul instant. Laissez moi vous montrer l'extérieur comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu...

-N-non, la jeune fille tremblait.

-Akito..., il effleura sa joue, caressant sa peau jusqu'à son oreille, une nuit rien que nous deux, personne pour vous dire ce que vous devez faire semblant d'être.

-Je ne peux pas..., chuchota-t-elle.

C'était plus de la résignation qu'une affirmation.

-Vous êtes Dieu...vous avez tous les pouvoirs.

Il s'écarta d'elle légèrement plongeant ses yeux gris dans ceux plus sombres de la jeune fille, il pouvait voir le combat qui se menait dans son esprit, la raison contre l'envie... Il avait presque gagné, il fallait juste qu'elle le dise. Il revit en pensée la petite fille de sept ans : « Dis Shiguré, c'est comment à l'extérieur, c'est joli ? C'est grand ? Dis moi ! ». Elle avait l'air d'avoir tellement envie de découvrir ce monde qu'il lui avait promis qu'un jour il l'emmènerait avec lui... Les années étaient passées mais Shiguré n'avait pas oublié sa promesse, il attendait juste le moment propice.

-Faites-le, murmura-t-il ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, sinon vous le regretterez toute votre vie...

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et il attendit en silence, le cœur battant à lui briser la poitrine qu'elle prenne enfin sa décision.


	3. Chapter 2

**Voilà, voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fic... J'ai honte ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas fait de mises à jour mais il ne faut pas croire!! J'y travaille quand même, hein! Enjoy!!**

Chapitre 2:

-D'accord.

Il sourit et se releva, les yeux fixés sur elle, lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever. L'un et l'autre, ils savaient parfaitement que si elle acceptait cette main tendue, elle ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Elle avait déjà accepté le fait de le suivre à l'extérieur mais oublier ce qui faisait d'elle le chef du clan Sôma n'était pas aussi aisé. Elle glissa sa petite main dans la sienne et Shiguré resserra ses doigts sur les siens comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'échappe. Il la tira à lui, dévorant son visage des yeux.

-Shiguré ?

-Oui ?

Elle semblait embarrassée, les yeux baissés vers le sol entre eux.

-Je reste comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle écarta les bras pour lui montrer ce que « ça » signifiait. « Ca », c'était son kimono écru. Un léger sourire effleura les lèvres de Shiguré.

-Je ne pense pas non, répondit-il, ne bougez pas je reviens.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses doigts, souriant plus largement lorsqu'il la vit ouvrir de grands yeux, ses joues prenant une jolie teinte rosée. Elle recula, apeurée et il eut l'envie insensée de la serrer contre lui pour la rassurer, lui prouver encore et encore que malgré tout ce qu'il disait il tenait à elle. Il s'éloigna, rouvrant la fenêtre qu'il avait fermée quelques minutes plus tôt. Ramassant le sac posé près de l'arbre il leva les yeux vers le ciel, les étoiles scintillaient doucement au dessus de lui comme pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. A l'intérieur, Akito n'avait pas bougé, immobile elle le regardait s'approcher d'elle, l'air vaguement inquiet. Inquiétude qui s'intensifia à la vue du sourire qu'il arborait. Il lui tendit le sac sans un mot et elle ne fit pas un geste pour s'en saisir.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un cadeau…, répondit-il tranquillement.

-Un cadeau ? répéta-t-elle, légèrement incrédule.

Pourquoi diable lui offrait-il quelque chose ? Dans toute sa vie Akito n'avait reçu que très peu de cadeaux, on respectait l'héritier du clan Sôma mais on ne le gâtait pas. Selon les gouvernantes, il fallait qu'elle se détache des choses matérielles, un dieu est bien au-dessus de la futilité des hommes ! Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir reçu de présents pour son anniversaire, des marques de respect oui, mais rien d'autre. C'était toujours Shiguré qui dérogeait à cette règle, ce n'était parfois qu'un petit rien mais son univers lui semblait alors moins triste et ce simple geste, un bref instant lui laissait croire que quelqu'un l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était réellement et non pour ce qu'elle faisait semblant d'être. Akito sentait le regard de Shiguré sur elle lorsqu'elle glissa sa main dans le sac.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Les yeux écarquillés elle fixait, incrédule, son « cadeau » : une masse informe de tissu bleu roi. Elle se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas perdu l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle le tenait à l'envers.

-Mais…mais c- c'est un…. une...

Elle releva les yeux vers Shiguré totalement perdue et il lui sourit, ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur.

-Une robe…elle vous plait ?

Akito fixa le vêtement puis ramena son regard sur lui.

-J-j'ai…euh

Elle se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, incapable d'aligner deux mots. Shiguré, lui, semblait parfaitement à l'aise, amusé même, elle se renfrogna, lui tendant la robe. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

-Elle est pour vous Akito-san, je ne rentrerai jamais dedans voyons !

La jeune fille rougit encore plus, avant qu'elle ne lui hurle dessus, il posa doucement ses mains sur les siennes et les repoussa vers elle.

-Elle est pour vous, répéta-t-il plus gentiment, mettez-la… S'il vous plait…

Il lui sourit encore, quelque chose qu'il faisait beaucoup ces temps-ci, il savait ce qu'elle pensait, il connaissait ses craintes, ses peurs et ses doutes. S'il fallait qu'elle ait quelqu'un pour la rassurer, alors il ferait tout pour que ce soit lui!

-Vous avez le droit d'être vous-même Akito… s'il vous plait…

Il termina sa phrase par un regard suppliant. (Ses yeux de cocker comme dirait Ayamé). Akito étira les lèvres en un sourire si mince qu'il crut avoir rêver.

-Tu sais ce que je risque si quelqu'un me voit ?

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, lui retendant le sac.

-On n'a qu'une seule vie, non?

Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, si près qu'il sentit la chaleur de son corps. Elle se figea sur place les yeux écarquillés et le sourire de Shiguré se transforma en quelque chose de plus sensuel, il leva la main et effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

-...Alors autant la vivre intensément, murmura-t-il.

Akito n'arrivait plus à parler, sa gorge si serrée qu'elle lui faisait mal. Sans la quitter des yeux, il la poussa légèrement vers la salle de bains et elle se laissa faire, hypnotisée par ses yeux gris jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur elle.  
"Piégée", songea-t-elle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! alors voilà THE big event: le chapitre n°3 est en ligne il n'est pas très long mais je trouvais ça mieux de le couper là. Donc il faut que je revois tt mon résumé! (oui parce que j'ai déjà tt prévu au brouillon! il faut "juste" que je mette en forme!) Dc pas d'inquiétudes chers lecteurs même si ça prend du tps vous l'aurez votre fic!  
Je remercie tt ceux qui me laisse des coms c'est pr vous que je continue à écrire. (pr vous public...) Bref un dernier mot: il y a ds ce chapitre une phrase tirée d'un autre manga si qulqu'un arrive à la trouver et à me dire d'où je l'ai empruntée je lui dédicace mon prochain chapitre!  
Sur ce: ENJOY!!!**

Chapitre 3 :

Shiguré soupira et se frotta la nuque, ça devait bien faire dix minutes qu'Akito était dans la salle de bains, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabriquait ? Il frappa doucement à la porte.

-Akito ?

Pas de réponse.

-Tout va bien ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Il s'éclaircit la gorge posant ses doigts sur la cloison.

-S'il y a quelque chose que je ne dois pas voir dites-le moi maintenant parce que dans deux secondes se sera trop tard !

Silence. « Bon, songea-t-il, quand faut y aller... ». Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra dans la pièce. La jeune fille lui tournait le dos, face au miroir elle regardait hypnotisée son reflet, il s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. La robe toute simple épousait parfaitement les lignes minces de sa silhouette, elle était resserrée sous sa poitrine par un ruban de soie et s'évasait jusqu'à ses genoux, flottant autour de ses jambes nues. Shiguré avait toujours trouvé qu'Akito était belle, mais d'une beauté surnaturelle, à la manière d'une déesse adorée par ses fidèles, mais là, là c'était tout autre chose ! Il se félicita mentalement de son achat, à vrai dire, il n'aurait pu mieux choisir. La couleur bleu roi faisait ressortir ses cheveux noir de jais et ses yeux sombres en amandes. Sa peau d'une blancheur surnaturelle semblait illuminée d'un feu intérieur. Pour la première fois de son existence elle paraissait se rendre compte qu'elle aussi elle pouvait être jolie, séduisante tout ce que sa mère refusait qu'elle soit. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'immobilisa à ses côtés.

-Vous êtes ravissante..., murmura-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et rougit légèrement sous l'intensité de son regard.

-C'est vrai ?, demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il ne pu qu'acquiescer lentement, incapable de dire quelque chose qui aurait eu un sens intelligible. Elle s'agita, mal à l'aise.

-Et ...les chaussures aussi ?

Il baissa les yeux sur ses pieds chaussés de ballerines argentées et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

-Je trouvais que ça apportait une touche girly à votre tenue.

- Gir-quoi ?!

- Rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre. De toute façon vous n'avez pas d'autre chaussures qui iraient avec alors...

Il haussa les épaules.

-On y va ?

Elle hésita un bref instant puis se résigna.

- Au moindre ennui...

- ...on rentre, promis.

La jeune fille se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis tourna les talons.

- Akito, un instant s'il vous plait...

Elle se retourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur et il s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

-Vous permettez ?

Sans attendre sa réponse il glissa ses mains dans son dos et dénoua le ruban en soie, elle se crispa en sentant son corps aussi près du sien.

-Ca se porte plutôt comme ça, dit-il nonchalamment en le nouant sur le devant.

Il pouvait sentir le cœur de la jeune fille battre à toute vitesse, elle était si proche de lui, il n'avait qu'à se pencher...

-Voilà, là vous êtes parfaite, déclara-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, éteignant la lumière au passage et ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en voyant ses joues roses.

-Après vous...

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard assassin avant de passer devant lui. Il referma soigneusement la porte et la rejoignit sur le perron.

-Par ici...

Il désigna la direction opposée à l'entrée du manoir et elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Tu comptes escalader le mur, Shiguré ? Parce que je te préviens tout de suite c'est hors de question !

Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant qui la fit froncer encore plus les sourcils et commença à marcher. Elle soupira et lui emboîta le pas, trottinant pour rester à sa hauteur.  
Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant le mur qui encerclait la résidence principale des Sôma et Shiguré s'arrêta devant un buisson tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal.

-Et maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle agacée.

Il écarta les branches d'un geste délibérément lent et découvrit le trou dans le mur. Akito s'approcha et se mordit la lèvre.

-Explications...

Shiguré pouffa de rire et haussa les épaules d'un geste décontracté.

-Vous savez, c'est assez difficile de sortir d'ici sans que quelqu'un ne s'en aperçoive alors un passage secret comme ça... C'est une aubaine pour les adolescents rêvant d'évasion...

Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Akito-san vous croyez vraiment que ça a de l'importance ?

Elle serra les dents et inspira brièvement, essayant de se calmer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer !

-Très bien, dit-elle lentement, je ferais comme si je n'avais rien vu. Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur.

Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et elle dû combattre l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure, d'effacer de son visage ce sourire qu'elle détestait et qu'elle aimait à la fois. Reprends toi Akito, se sermonna-t-elle, n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de Shiguré quoi qu'il puisse te dire il ne manquera pas une occasion de se moquer de toi ! Et pourtant une toute petite part d'elle avait envie de croire que ses sourires, son affection étaient sincères, qu'elle était spéciale pour lui, comme lui l'était pour elle... Il s'éclaircit la gorge et ce son la tira de ses pensées, elle leva les yeux vers lui et cru apercevoir une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Je suis tellement beau que vous n'arrivez pas à détacher les yeux de mon visage ?, demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle resta bouche bée, le dévisageant comme une idiote.

-T-tu... Non ! J'étais en train de penser !

Il haussa les épaules nonchalamment.

-C'est toujours ce que l'on dit dans ces moments-là...

Et sur ce il se glissa hors du manoir, Akito resta figée pendant un temps considérant momentanément l'option de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de retourner se coucher avant de se résigner. Elle haussa les épaules et le suivit.


	5. Chapter 4

**Alors tout d'abord je suis dééésolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre à jour cette histoire mais pour ma défense les cours sont très prenants et j'ai une vie en dehors! En tout cas si vous êtes heureux(ses) de ce nouveau chapitre faites-le moi savoir pour queje m'y remette! D'ici là, ENJOY!!!**

_Chapitre 3_

Akito tira nerveusement sur le tissu de sa robe. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée se répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois. « Et si quelqu'un me voyait, de quoi aurais-je l'air ? » elle baissa les yeux sur son vêtement, si elle avait été une fille « normale » elle aurait reconnu que Shiguré avait bon goût. Le tissu bleu roi était souple et doux contre sa peau, même si elle ne voulait pas l'avouer elle aimait bien cette couleur et la façon dont sa jupe flottait autour de ses jambes nues. Mais là où elle n'était pas contente du tout, c'était dans la longueur de sa robe, beaucoup trop courte à son goût ! Bon d'accord elle s'arrêtait juste au-dessus des genoux mais quand même ! Et puis le haut, encore heureux qu'il y ait des manches même courtes ! Là c'était inutile de nier qu'elle était une fille ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter, passe encore qu'il s'introduise dans sa chambre, qu'il l'emmène à l'extérieur mais ça non, il dépassait les limites ! Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, soupira-t-elle. Elle regarda sa poitrine, y avait-il une bonne raison pour laquelle sa peau devait être aussi exposée ? Le tissu fin moulait son corps, révélant la rondeur de ses seins et elle était pratiquement sûre que Shiguré en était ravi ! _« Ca se porte plutôt comme ça »_, ben voyons et elle, elle s'appelait Picasso ! Elle serra les poings, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. Akito ne s'aimait pas… Elle n'aimait pas ses cheveux courts d'un noir de jais qui tombaient sur ses yeux tout aussi sombres, des yeux trop grands dans un visage trop mince. Elle n'était pas jolie avec son nez trop pointu et sa bouche trop petite, beaucoup moins jolie qu'Isuzu et surtout beaucoup plus maigre. Quand Shiguré la prenait dans ses bras elle avait l'étrange impression d'être minuscule, aussi fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Mais ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout c'était sa peau, si blanche, si fine qu'elle en était presque translucide et le tissu sombre de sa robe faisait encore plus ressortir cette pâleur diaphane. Non décidemment elle n'aimait pas ça, pas du tout ! Quel imbécile ce Shiguré, il arrivait toujours à lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait ! A ce propos, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du manoir. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers lui… et détourna brusquement les yeux, le visage en feu.

-Arrête !

Le son de sa voix surprit Shiguré, il leva les yeux vers elle, elle avait la tête baissée, le visage caché par ses cheveux.

-Arrêter quoi ?, demanda-t-il innocemment.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça !, s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Grillé », pensa-t-il en voyant son visage rougi et son regard furieux.

-D'accord, désolé.

Ils recommencèrent à avancer. « Quand même elle est vraiment mignonne », songea-t-il. Il ne l'avait jamais vue en robe mais ça valait le risque. Il avait terriblement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de caresser sa peau si douce, de respirer l'odeur de son corps, de…

-Shiguré !!!

Il sursauta, arraché à sa contemplation.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter !

-Je sais, répliqua-t-il.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?!

Il sourit sans répondre, intérieurement ravi de la voir s'étrangler de rage, le visage écarlate, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça tu entends ! Je t'interdis de me regarder comme ça !, cria-t-elle folle de colère.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air moqueur.

-Il y a des filles qui tueraient pour qu'on les regarde « comme ça », répondit-il.

-Je ne suis pas une fille, répondit automatiquement Akito.

Shiguré haussa les sourcils et elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Je veux dire… je ne suis pas comme_ ces_ filles… je suis…

-Je sais _qui_ vous êtes Akito. Et pour être tout à fait franc je n'ai pas envie de me le rappeler ce soir.

Elle eut l'air blessé et il reprit plus gentiment.

-Ce soir j'ai envie d'être seulement avec vous… d'accord ?

La jeune fille resta silencieuse pendant un instant puis elle hocha légèrement la tête.

-On y va alors ?

Elle soupira et ils reprirent leur marche.

-Shiguré ?

-Mmm ?

-Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Ca a de l'importance vous croyez ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et il soupira, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-En fait je ne sais pas trop, j'avais surtout envie d'être avec vous je vous l'ai déjà dit…

Il regarda autour de lui.

-Ca vous dirait d'aller faire un tour là-bas ?, demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille suivit son regard. Dans le lointain elle distinguait des lumières, des bruits de voix lui parvinrent, elle haussa les épaules et Shiguré prit ça pour un acquiescement.

-Bon, on y va alors ?, demanda-t-il.

-Si tu veux…

Ils se remirent en marche et il l'observa à la dérobée, elle avait l'air contrarié.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Akito ?

Elle sursauta légèrement et il réprima un sourire devant l'expression de son visage.

-Rien, répondit-elle un peu trop précipitamment.

-C'est cela oui…

Akito se mordilla la lèvre.

-Ce n'est pas important, marmonna-t-elle, et ça ne te regarde pas.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une rue éclairée par des lampions, des stands de marchants ambulants s'étalaient sur chaque trottoir, interpellant les passants qui se promenaient tranquillement. Akito s'arrêta, la surprise se peignant sur son visage mince, elle n'avait jamais vu un endroit pareil, aux couleurs vives des boutiques de vêtements se joignaient l'odeur de la nourriture en train de cuire et les rires des couples qui flânaient.

-Alors ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Shiguré, il l'observait avec attention, apparemment ravi de son effet.

-C'est ... nouveau…, finit-elle par dire.

Il rit et elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui rendre timidement son sourire, les yeux gris de Shiguré étincelèrent devant sa réaction. Elle s'avança dans la rue et se retourna vers lui.

-Tu viens ?

-Bien sûr Akito-san, je ne vais pas vous laisser seule ici, répondit-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne, serrant ses doigts minces entre les siens. Les joues d'Akito prirent une jolie couleur rosée et elle évita son regard avant qu'ils ne s'avancent ensemble dans la rue illuminée.

**Voilà c'est peu mais j'espère que ça vous a plu... A bientôt et n'oubliez pas que "reviews=happy author=more chapters"!!!lol**


End file.
